This application relates to microbial fuel cells, and more particularly to microbial fuel cells with biocatalysts on both the anode and the cathode of the fuel cell.
Various microbial fuel cell (MFC) designs focus primarily on power generation utilizing oxygenic reduction. In these designs, the anode compartment is operated anaerobically while the cathode compartment is operated aerobically. MFCs rely on bacteria to catalyze oxidation reactions in the anodic chamber of the MFC system. In this manner, electrons can be passed from this oxidation reaction to the cathode electrode where an appropriate acceptor can be reduced. Reported electron donors include substances such as lactate, glucose, and organic substances found in wastewater. An inorganic catalyst such as platinum is used to drive the reduction of oxygen at the cathode. The use of such catalysts can be costly and limits the variety of electron acceptors that can be reduced in the fuel cell.